


Waiting

by Elri (angelrider13)



Series: Naboo Queens [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Women, Gen, Plotting of the Imperial downfall variety, sorta that part's mostly later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrider13/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stillness after a war makes it easier to see movement. Sometimes it's safer not to move at all.</p><p>-</p><p>“It was much easier to smother embers than an inferno.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

“I heard congratulations are in order, Senator,” Sabé said as she took a seat across from the man, Eirtaé claiming the seat on her right, Dormé , the one on her left.

Bail smiled at her with genuine happiness, though a quiet, tired grief lingered in his eyes. “Thank you, Sabé,” he said, “And please, call me Bail. We’ve known each other for years and this is hardly a formal setting.”

This was true.

There had been much discussion between them – months’ worth of ideas debated back and forth. In the end, it had been Hollé who’d suggested that they start by speaking to the members of the Delegation of 2000. Sabé had decided that they would speak to Bail Organa first and foremost. He had become a close friend and confidant of their Queen over the course of the war and the man had had strong friendships with several jedi, including one Obi-Wan Kenobi. The handmaidens that had been with Padmé during her time as senator remembered that the jedi had genuinely liked the Alderaanii Senator – something that Sabé considered to be high praise as Master Kenobi’s distaste for politicians was known to her. Sabé herself liked the man as well.

She returned his smile. “Bail, then.”

“Now then,” Bail said, threading his fingers together and resting his chin on them, dark eyes meeting hers, “As much of a joy little Leia is, I find myself doubting that the three of you came all the way here in person just to offer your congratulations. What can I do for you?”

Sabé pressed her lips together. “Padmé has been dead for several months now,” she said after a moment. Surprise flashed across Bail’s face, though he stayed quiet. “I imagine that you heard the report the Empire made about her death?”

Bail dipped his head in acknowledgement. “I did.”

“Do you believe it?” Eirtaé asked softly.

“No,” Bail answered without a moment’s hesitation.

The three women exchanged quick glances.

“You helped Padmé draft the Delegation of 2000,” Dormé said, “How much of that is still alive?”

Bail looked at the three of them for a long moment, face blank. His gaze was heavy and there was a dark kind of knowledge in his eyes that would perhaps scare them were they anyone else or any less determined. But they were the handmaidens of Padmé Amidala and they were not so easily frightened; they each met his eyes and refused to look away.

“I wouldn’t say alive so much as in a coma,” he said at last.

Sabé’s eyes narrowed. “Coma?” she asked, and from the way she could see both Eirtaé and Dormé straighten beside her, she knew that she’d slipped into her Amidala voice.

Bail nodded. “There is too much risk in making any kind of move right now. We have enough attention as it is. And after what happened to the Order and Separatist leaders…” He trailed off and shook his head. “The Emperor is too alert for that. For now we’re biding our time.”

Sabé turned that over in her head. He was right, she knew he was. Acting in any sort of capacity right now was a sure way to get killed and that was not what anyone needed. They were playing a waiting game right now. Putting up a loyal front and waiting for the fire to die down. It was much easier to smother embers than an inferno after all.

“Very well,” Sabé conceded, “In the mean time you have our service.”

Bail raised an eyebrow, eyes flickering between the three of them. “Our?” he repeated.

“The handmaidens of Queen Amidala stand with you,” Eirtaé declared, head held high, “We will see the will of our Queen done.”

Dormé nodded. “We will fight for what our Queen died for,” she said firmly.

Bail’s face showed open surprise at their declaration. “All of you?” he asked, stunned, “Surely –”

“We are all well aware of the danger, Bail,” Sabé cut in gently. And they were. They knew it very well, for they had lived it. They all knew what they were getting into years ago when their training started. Then the war began. Sabé remembered Cordé and Versé, lost in an assassination attempt on their Queen. She remembered Teckla – young and eager to please, but loyal to a fault – killed helping their Queen uncover a plot. She remembered attending their funeral services. Yes, she knew the risks very well. “But this is the path that we have all chosen.”

Bail sighed, fond and exasperated and sad all at once. “You’re all exactly like her, aren’t you?”

The three women before him smiled, politely innocent.

Bail just shook his head.

“Well then,” he said, “I suppose we’d best get started.”

The four of them spoke of possibilities. Jar Jar Binks was to become Naboo’s senator in the wake of Padmé’s death. He had offered them places with him if they wished. They discussed the benefits and pitfalls of accepting positions so close to the Emperor. Having an in with the Senate would, in theory, give them many more opportunities. Now was the time to lay the foundation if they wished to take advantage of those opportunities when they arose. They also discussed the merits of staying close to Naboo, the homeworld of the newly declared Emperor.

“Perhaps, we should split,” Dormé suggested, “Some of us on Naboo and some on Coruscant. Rabé could run things on Naboo well enough. Eirtaé could lead those of us on Coruscant.”

Sabé considered. “It’s sound,” she mused, turning the idea over in her head.

“We’d be able to take advantage of both placements,” Eirtaé said, “And you would be free to travel between us.”

Sabé blinked. “Me?”

Eirtaé and Dormé both looked at her unimpressed.

“Of course you,” the blond said, rolling her eyes, “You’ve always been Padmé’s second. Who else do you think we’d defer to? And don’t,” she hastily added when Sabé opened her mouth to protest, “Say me.”

Sabé scowled. “Well you’ve just as much experience as I have,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, “But fine. If I must.”

Dormé and Eirtaé grinned in triumph. Sabé scowled at them, the expression deepening when she turned back to their host to find him smirking at her.

She huffed, rolling her eyes, before sobering. “What of the Jedi?” she asked, “Did any of them survive?”

Eirtaé and Dormé stiffened beside her and she knew she wasn’t entirely successful at keeping the tremor from her voice, keeping her hope hidden.

The sadness on Bail’s face was nothing compared to the pain that had been there for Padmé.

“Yes,” he answered softly, “Some of them survived. I don’t know how many; it was a very well-crafted genocide.”

Sabé’s lips pressed together tightly as she struggled not to blurt out her thoughts. Eirtaé intertwined their fingers and spoke for her.

“Master Kenobi?” she asked.

Bail said nothing, but he gave them a short shallow nod.

Sabé closed her suddenly burning eyes and swallowed against the pressure in her throat. Eirtaé squeezed her hand so tightly she felt her bones grind together. Dormé released a shuddering sigh.

Alive.

Obi-Wan was alive.

Sabé sent thanks to whatever deities she could think of; someone had survived this insanity. She was happy it was him. And she immediately felt guilty for thinking that. She knew Obi-Wan, well she liked to think. And everything she knew about him was telling her that he would not be anything close to happy about his survival. Especially when Knight Skywalker was dead. Padmé as well. The three of them had a strange relationship. Always getting into trouble together – it was always interesting with that trio.

But the trio had been reduced to one.

Obi-Wan was likely mourning even more than she was, yet Sabé could not help but feel joy at his continued survival. No matter how guilty it made her feel.

“Is he safe?” she asked.

“As safe as he can be,” Bail answered.

Sabé nodded.

He was not safe at all. He was a Jedi through and through. And while the Empire ruled there would be no peace for him.

But he was alive and out of harm’s way for now.

It was enough.

* * *

 

“Sabé, there is a favor I would like to ask of you,” Bail said as they walked through one of the palace’s gardens.

She tilted her head, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “Yes?”

“My daughter, Leia, when she is old enough, I would like for you to teach her.”

Sabé’s eyebrows rose and she turned to face him. “Teach her what?”

Because for someone in her line of work, that simple phrase could mean a lot of things. And Bail wasn’t really someone she considered willing to teach his daughter how to shoot –

“Everything,” he said simply.

Sabé regards him quietly, eyes roving over his face. He’s serious. “Do you know what you are asking?”

Bail dips his head. “I’ve discussed it with my wife and she agrees. I’m asking you to teach my daughter how to keep herself safe. To teach her what she needs to survive but also what she needs to help others.”

Sabé smiles at him. “You don’t need me for something like that,” she said gently, “You are kindness and durasteel, Bail. She can learn all she needs from you and Breha.”

Bail laughed – real and genuine. Sabé felt warmth in her chest at the sound of it. It had been a sound that had been far too absent in her life as of late and she suspects that it will continue to be so. She would keep these moments close to her heart and treasure them.

“Be that as it may,” Bail said once he calmed, smile still lingering on his face, “You have experience that both of us lack. You’ve known Padmé for years, I know you’ve learned more from her than either of us can fathom.”

Sabé stilled. “You want me to teach her about Padmé.”

Bail’s face twisted up in thought. “Not…exactly,” he said slowly, trying to put his thoughts into words, “Breha can teach her how to be a woman and I can teach her about the Senate. But you can teach her how to be a woman in the Senate. That is an experience that neither of us can give her.”

Sabé watched him, something nagging the back of her mind. He was dancing away from the point. He wanted her to teach Leia, but would not tell her the real reason why – only hint at it. And that reason had to do with Padmé.

“Alright,” she said softly.

Bail looked more relieved than she expected him to. “You’ll teach her, then? To be one of you?”

Sabé gave him a serene smile.

“No,” she said, “I’ll teach her to be a Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story [tag](http://angelrider13.tumblr.com/search/naboo+queens) on my tumblr.


End file.
